


Endings and Beginnings

by Fierceawakening



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020. Not sure how festive Brooding Villainous Superfamily is but color prompts are perfect for them. Today's was "Rose.” Have Ebony Maw being slightly more self aware than Dad. But only slightly.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Endings and Beginnings

Ebony Maw watches the suns set. They paint the sky, a riot of red and gold and salmon. He supposes it is fitting. Or so people would think if they saw him here. Dressed in black robes, a herald of death.

He prefers sunrises. That’s what he’s here for. To make sure these suns rise on a grieving world rather than a dead one. Tears will always be better than silence.

They won’t know it. Not at first. But they’ll thank him someday. When their eyes have no tears left.

He’ll likely never hear it. But he tells them anyway.


End file.
